


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: After almost opening your presents before Christmas, Kageyama decides to let you get a taste of your new gifts. What you weren’t expecting for the gifts to be all sex toys.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

It was meant to be a peek, just a little one. You just wanted to get an idea of what was inside the big, carefully wrapped box under the tree. But it was only the 22nd, and you were meant to celebrate his birthday today. Regardless you crawled toward the tree while he was in the kitchen like it was a stealth mission.

And before you could tear even the slightest amount of the wrapped paper you heard, “What are you doing?” 

Your head poked up as you said, “Nothing! Though I saw a loose bulb.” And nervously chuckled. 

Kageyama noticed your hand still on the present and said under his breath, “Greedy.” before he went over to you and swatted your ass with the wooden spoon he was using to cook dinner. 

You moaned and arched your back, you were always a glutton for punishment. You liked the pain that came with Kageyama’s punishments. You jolted when he smacked you again and you took your hand away from the present. 

“If you want it so badly.” He said, “I’ll give you a sneak peek after dinner, but I don’t think you’re going to like what I’m going to do.” Before he turned away and went back into the kitchen.

That was how you found yourself tied up with your arms behind your back in front of the Christmas tree, blindfolded with a pink leather blindfold and pretty pink rabbit vibrator was stuffed inside of you, remote controlled by Kageyama’s phone as he sat on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa. 

“This isn’t too bad of a birthday present, seeing my little whore of a girlfriend tied up. You look cute in the pink rope I bought you.” He remarked before he took another sip of his drink

He had his phone on his thigh and with one finger changed the setting to bring it higher. You gasped into the carpet. He licked his lips at you, you looked so innocent if you weren’t tied up, blindfolded and stuffed with a toy. Your lips made an ‘o’ shape before you buried your face further into the carpet. 

“Does my good girl like her early Christmas present? And for shame too, today was supposed to be my day and you just had to get a present too.” He sighed dramatically and shook his head. He lowered the intensity of the vibrator for a few moments, drinking in the sight of you as he took sips of his drink. 

You were completely naked, your figure on full display was your laid face first into the carpet under your body. The lights of the tree twinkled against your skin as you laid in front of it like a gift. He palmed his cock through his jeans and gave you a wicked grin before he turned the toy up all the way to the highest setting very suddenly.

He clutched at his bulge before he watched your wither around the toy. He then drained the cup of the rest of the drink before he put the cup on the coffee table. Your pussy gushed juices as it struggled around the rapid fire vibrations of the toy. 

“Are you sorry yet, baby?” He asked. He had a bit of a sadistic streak when he came to sex. He liked to see you strain and moan. 

You whimpered into the carpet, and Kageyama turned down the vibrations of the toy. It sounded like you were trying to say something but the words weren’t coming out. You gasped onto nothing with your hands tied behind your back. 

“What was that?” He asked, toying with you. He watched how your nipples grew hard under the twinkle of the Christmas lights as you rubbed them against the carpet. 

“I’m sorry, Tobio!” You moaned. Kageyama was pleased with himself as the sight of you, you wanted Christmas early and he was more than happy to comply. You felt yourself grow closer to orgasm, but the feeling was cut short by him. He turned off the toy and stayed there for a moment.

You tried to thrust your hips against the toy to get it to move and give you some sort of relief, but it was useless. You whimpered against the floor and said, “Tobio, please. It’s your birthday.” In the most pathetic tone you could muster.

“Since it’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want. Isn’t that how that works?” He chuckled and crossed one leg over another and watched your quivering body. He took in the sight of you, your beautiful under the Christmas lights. You looked like the perfect present that he wanted to devour. But a good gift was worth the wait and he wasn’t done with you.

He turned the toy back on and got up to get another mug of hot cocoa. He heard your whimpers and moans as you were heavily teased under the tree. The toy did a lot of the leg work for him. As he waited by the kettle he heard the soft sound of your body hitting the carpet. 

When he peered out he saw you trying to move your body into a sitting position to get the toy to go deeper inside of you and help achieve your orgasm. You dirty little slut. 

“Hey!” Kageyama barked at you from the kitchen.

You looked up to the noise, your eyes still covered by the blindfold and your arms still pinned behind your back. Your legs were parted and your knees were bent. You swallowed hard and looked like you were about to do something. 

You almost looked like a dream if you weren’t being such a bad girl. Kageyama put his cup on the counter and walked over to you. He got down on his knees and pushed you onto your back. He took the toy out of your pussy completely, watching your hold try to clutch around nothing. 

He slapped your pussy with an open hand and watched you flinch, He grabbed your thigh and laid you perfectly on your back. He then pinched your over sensitive clit and suddenly you came on his hand. 

Your back arched, your face flushed, your knees and thighs quivering. You yelled loudly, your mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape as you came. Who would’ve known it would only take teasing and a pinch of your clit to get you over the edge. 

He made a small disappointed noise and he said, “Bad girl. You weren’t supposed to cum yet.” Then slapped your pussy again which caused you to jump, but not get far.

“I’m sorry, Tobio.” You whimpered, you felt all the fight in your body leave from the powerful and long awaited orgasm. You felt him spread your thighs and quickly shove the toy back inside of you. It buzzed away inside of your aching pussy and you moaned. 

“You’ve been a very naughty girl.” He grunted. 

“I said I was sorry, I just wanted to cum so badly. You’ve been teasing me so much.” You whimpered as you bucked your hips against the toy. You looked like a pathetic angel, maybe Kageyama should’ve added the gag that came with the set he bought you. 

His fingers traced along your opening where part of the toy was sticking out. He hooked a finger inside of you next to the toy and you jolted your hips up. You moaned loudly and thrashed against him. 

“Too full!” You groaned, a few stray tears left your eyes and trailed down your cheeks. Kageyama simply inserted another finger inside of you, stretching you to your limit. He watched your struggle for a few moments against him before you relaxed. 

“It’s my birthday.” He reminded you as he thrusted the fingers inside of you along with the toy. The vibrations and the stretch made your head swim with pleasure and pain. You had never felt this full before. 

Kageyama was in love with the sight before him. He licked his lips eagerly, you looked like a dream as you struggled to keep everything inside of you. He pressed a kiss against your skin, a reassurance that you could do it before he ruined you. 

He wanted to defile you in every sense of the word. Ruin you for anyone else ever. You couldn’t survive without his cock and he wanted to make that a fact as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of you. 

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out his fingers and the toy. He then turned the toy off and threw it to the side. You looked exhausted, your mouth open in a pant, your pussy twitching and longing to be stuffed once more. 

Under the low light of the Christmas tree, you looked angelic. He licked his lips and palmed his cock through his pants. 

“Tobio?” You asked, unable to see him and wondering if he was still near you. You tried to inch forward and sit up.

Kageyama let you do that before he started to speak again, “How are you feeling, baby? Do you want my cock tonight?”

“I thought you’d do whatever you wanted to do to me because it’s your birthday?” You asked. 

He touched your face delicately, he ran a finger down the valley of your breasts and licked his lips. You looked incredible, “I want you to have fun too.” Which was a question that gave you an out if the play became too rough.

You leaned up and tried to kiss him, missing his face entirely and just kissing the air. You chuckled, “I always have fun.” Which meant, yes you were okay.

He liked to degrade you, fuck you, and make a mess of your insides. But constant was important, he didn’t want you to be in too much pain. 

Kageyama turned you onto your stomach and kissed up your back before he laid down a series of smacks across your already sore ass from the wooden spoon earlier. He even leaned down and bit the meat of your ass.

“Tobio!” You yelped.

He just chuckled and took his cock out of his jeans. He looked at you sweaty, worn yet still excited body and got harder. His cock already ached when he teased you but now as he touched himself, you only looked more erotic. 

He jerked himself off, spat in his palm before he heard you make a small noise of need. You heard his soft grunts and the sound of his hand on his cock. He licked his lips, you just made the most erotic noises. 

He moved so you were resting on your knees and kneeling upright. The bondage you were in and your backside on full display for him. 

“Back straight.” He said in a soft voice as he nudged your knees apart, exposing your pretty pussy. He licked up the side of your neck and held onto your hips for a moment. He slipped his cock up inside of you and then laid back with you bound arms against his chest. He held your thigh in his hand to expose more of your delectable pussy. 

It wasn’t like a position you had done before, his chin against your shoulder, his chest to your back and his cock buried inside of you to the hilt. You moaned and drooped your head to the side, exposing the expanse of your neck. Unmarked territory for Kageyama to sink his teeth into.

His cock throbbed inside of you, his tongue on your sweaty skin and your form illuminated by the twinkle of Christmas lights. This was the best birthday present ever. 

“Move for me, babygirl.” He grumbled in your ear. 

You rocked your hips against him as your felt pleasure raced up your spine. Kageyama groaned at the feeling of your wet, squelching pussy around his hardened length. He continued to kiss your neck, encouraging you to move even more. 

“Happy birthday, Tobio.” You moaned, “I’m sorry for being a bad girl.” 

He dug his fingers into the meat of your thigh as he started to thrust up into you. He did an open mouth bite on your neck before he accepted your apology. He whispered against your heated skin, “Don’t worry, just keep moving like that. Fuck, that’s it. Just like that.” He grumbled against you. 

You moaned loudly with every movement of your hips, even though your body stung from the strain of the rope on your upper half. You found yourself lost in the what of pleasure, the swarm of heat in your core. 

His sucked more marks onto your skin, littering it a deep red, almost purple in hue. They stood out on your skin as he furthered their colouring. His cock twitched inside your tight entrance, he loved the feeling of your sweet body against him.

“Fuck, that’s it. That feels so good.” He panted against your skin, “You’re such a good girl for me.” 

You continued to rock against each others’ bodies. You moved in sync with one another, fucking each other as a team while Kageyama held onto you for leverage. You were bounced freely against his cock. Your eyes rolled a little bit from the pleasure that pooled in your gut. 

You felt divine around his cock, he grunted against your skin. Your bodies were heated by your love on the floor of your shared apartment. Fucking each other like animals under the glow of the Christmas tree. 

Kageyama bit your neck some more as he felt the pleasure swarm in his gut. As he jolted his hips inside of you with his cock throbbing and painfully hard. He clutched onto you tightly with each bump of his hips inside of your pussy. 

“Tobio.” You said, the words felt heavy on your tongue in pleasure, your head was rolled to the side as you added, “I’m going to cum again.”

He chuckled against your skin, and playfully pinched your nipple with his other hand, “You’re cumming twice on my birthday? How greedy, it’s not even Christmas yet.” 

You moaned at the sharp pain against your nipple, your pussy clenched around his cock for a brief moment when he pinched your again. 

“Cum for me.” He added hotly in your ear, “Cum for me, you slut.” His voice a low growl as he thrusted up into your pussy. 

You moaned and rolled your head further against him, you felt at the mercy of your carnal desires as he fucked himself into you, you in turn rocked your hips against him, fucking yourself onto his length. 

He nipped your ear and pinched your nipple, with that you finished around his cock. Your pussy got soaked from the intense feeling of your second orgasm. You moaned loudly and swore that you saw stars when you came. 

Kageyama just smiled against your skin, feeling your pulse against his teeth as he continued to fuck up into you. He felt his orgasm approaching with every hard thrust of his hips against you, and now that your pussy was a vice around his cock post-orgasm.

“Still with me, baby?” He asked almost jokingly.

You grumbled something in an attempt to string together a sentence. Your pulse was thrumming against his tongue and your breathing was laboured. 

“Take your time, I got you.” He said as the curl of orgasm spread to his bloodstream, bringing the high he needed. 

He sat up and kept you in his lap, he started to fuck up into you. Letting you drop your head back into his shoulder as he kept his hands on his hips and fucked up into you. He grit his teeth in pleasure, his bangs were stuck to his forehead with his sweat. 

“That’s it. That’s it.” He grunted as he practically had you bouncing in his lap with your arms tied behind your back. 

Your words were a garbled mess and he continued to pound into you, your brain was broken from the intense orgasm you had. But you tried to use the muscles of your hips to keep yourself upwards and not face first into the Christmas tree. 

“Fuck.”He grunted as he thrusted up into you with an intesene heat, his own pleasure on the tip of his tongue as his cock throbbed inside of you. 

He finished inside of you, painting your inside white with his cum. He grunted against your skin as he finished off. Once he was done, he let go of you and placed you onto your stomach. Glob of cum leaked out of your pussy as he started to undo the ropes. 

He thought for a moment to push the cum back in with his tongue but decided that you had enough and would just clean the carpet later. Once your arms were free and the blindfold was off, you turned around and grabbed hold of him.

You snuggled against the sweater he wore on the carpet, your legs tangled together. You peppered his face with kisses, longing to do them when you were in the act. His hand was on your thigh delicately. A far cry from the rough sex you just had on the floor. 

Your body ached but you couldn’t care less, to finally have the mobility to wrap your arms around his shoulders more than made up for it. 

“Happy birthday, Tobio.” You smiled at him. 

He rubbed your achy thigh and kissed you on the lips, “Thank you, baby. This was a great birthday, even if you were being a brat. Now I have to get you another Christmas present.”

“Or.” You suggested innocently, “We can use this every night leading up to Christmas, like an advent calendar but kinky.” You smirked at him. 

He chuckled and pulled you in for another kiss, “Well if you keep being a brat we might have to do that, and use the other toys we have.”

You pussy throbbed at the idea of throwing in the other toys you had collected over time. You snuggled him closely before you asked, “Can you help me get up, I think I’m too fucked out.”

Kageyama just smiled, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
